theworldofblueteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Mantid
The Mantids are a powerful and horrific race of insectoid aliens that terrorized the universe of Io in ancient times, around the time of mortal life's first appearance in Mundus. The Mantids themselves are a race of tall mantis-like beings with two legs and four arms. They made up a third of the larger Highbreed Empire, where they served as one of its strongest arms. During the ancient times of Araboth, when most organic life was still in its stone age, the Mantid had already been traveling the stars for millennia. Though initially believed to have been kind and wise, the insectoid aliens abandoned these principles and instead focused solely on the propagation and superiority of their own race over all the "lesser beings". The Mantid expanded their interstellar empire through atrocious campaigns of slaughter, terraforming, and general destruction. They completely wiped out primitive life in their path, and morphed the land into breeding hives. With their horrid technology they shaped worlds, destroyed them, and even obliterated space-time itself in an area of their choosing. Towards the end of their reign, the Mantids were challenged by the Anannaki, a powerful and benevolent alien empire that rose up to destroy the destructive insects and protect all other life. After a thousand years of war, the two powerful empires exhausted each other, but the Mantids ultimately were defeated. They fled to various corners of the universe, along with the rest of the Highbreed Empire. However, they left behind many things to remember them by; from ancient technology to fossils, as well as shattered planets floating within the infinite dark. Recently, The Highbreed and Mantids have returned, strong as ever, ready to retake their lost territory, and obliterate all they see as impure, or weak. And now, they have even begun a devastating assault on Mundus as well. History Culture Notable Mantid: * Empress Shek'zeer, the "divine" ruler and mother of all Mantid. She dwells in her massive hive-city, on the ancestral home planet of the Mantid, Mant'axxis. * Grand Vizier Zor'lok, the appointed "voice" of the Empress, Zor'lok stands as the Mantid representative and leader of the race within the Highbreed Empire. He oversees all operations of the Mantid. As he is the hand-chosen representative of the Empress, Zor'lok is believed by the Mantid to bear divine wisdom and power himself, comparable to a god in his own right. * Swarm Lord Pa'valak, the commander of all Mantid war efforts on the ground, Pa'valak stands as the right hand of Zor'lok. Ruthless and brutal to the core, he commands his Mantid with an iron fist and a sharp blade. Pa'valak lets nothing stand between himself and victory for not only the Mantid race, but for his own name as well. * Wing Lord Ner'onok, the commander of all Mantid war efforts in the air, Ner'onok is considered to be the left hand of Zor'lok, and he jealously covets the glory and praise Pa'valak receives. Ner'onok, when not leading his forces, constantly schemes, thinking of ways to prove himself greater than the Swarm Lord. * Blade Lord Ta'yak, the appointed bodyguard and advisor of the Grand Vizier. Ta'yak is described as a "light touch", and he is rarely sent to the front line - this is only because his talents would be wasted there. Rather, Ta'yak is more concerned with the subtle aspects of war, such as deception, assassinations, and covert operations, of which he is in charge. Category:Races Category:Alien Races